


Amralime

by Vad



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Last sweet moment, Lost Love, M/M, Making Love, Polite, Tears, Tender loving, both should learn how to talk, but they are both too damn, one true love, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vad/pseuds/Vad
Summary: Lovers have a short moment which Bilbo remembers alone in his home.





	

«This is highly improper», a voice not entirely his own declared, one knee settling on each their own side of the other’s warm lap. The answer were a soft smile between braids coupled with strong hands, the strongest, seeking rest at the height of his hips. The quest had been completed but the adventure to Bilbo had not, he had yet the journey back home and now it seemed he had to add an extra hidden chapter before it continued. The dwarf’s skin was hot underneath the open collar, rough fabric gently rasped the shy hobbit’s knuckles as they explored the tender flesh it shielded. Because it was soft, the first time he had thought, presumed, that their kind was as hard and coursed as the stone which they made their home between. But underneath the dune of hair they proved to be as vulnerable and warm as any hobbit. At least that was the case of his dwarf. His dwarf. He was going to miss him so, but he could not ask him to follow any more than he could stay. 

The strong hands squeezed his hips knowing, before one traveled up under the worn shire-shirt, stout fingers splayed against the hobbit’s back offering support as much as comfort. Leaning forward a kiss was too easy. A soft sigh leapt from Bilbo’s heart shooing the nervosity at door. The heated embers in his stomach glowing brighter, bringing the warmth all the way up to the tip of pointed ears as their lips moved against each other. Bilbo would be the first to admit how easily he could allow himself to slip into this feeling. The sure embrace, emotions blooming with care and affection. To let his body sink towards the other man as it was trying to convince them they fit well enough to become one (as they should be). Be the first admitting the love between them if asked, but no one ever asked. Perhaps no one dared to. Or perhaps it was not necessary. No words but the whimpers exchanged between them when the layers shed. 

The fire crackling, heating the room, flames licking the wood it devours. And Bilbo cried. Home. Back in the Shire. Within a tenderly gardened hill, seated in his somehow hallow armchair inside a decent hobbit home. No campfire, instead a proper fireplace. 

A hobbit and a dwarf was most improper and Dori had never asked him if it had been love, but at times Bilbo could have sworn he had heard something akin to 'amralime’ from underneath the winter beard. Whatever that had meant.


End file.
